The Party & The After Party
by bitchyandblunt
Summary: "Everybody wants you, thats a given and in a blink of an eye you can have them all but you don't, cause I make it clear that I have what you so obviously need." ExB. AH. OOC. Lemons.
1. The Party: BPOV

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyers' owns, we obviously know this, if not...get off fanfiction -_-**

**weeeelp enjoy ;) I was listening to **

**The Party and The After Party- The Weeknd**

**The Zone- The Weeknd**

**Wicked Games- The Weeknd**

**& yeah as you see one thing lead to another, I really hope y'all like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I _know_ your here.

No, I can't see you right at this moment but I feel you coming...

Almost here, my heart is racing, palms slick with sweat.

The strobe light pulses around me and I lose myself in the beat of the music and let _The Weeknd _fill my ears.

The atmosphere of this bar is cosmic, smoke hazes up the room, the scent of weed and thick incense burn my nose in a pleasurable way.

The images of you swirl my thoughts, I think about what it would feel like if your hands were around me...caressing me...making me yours.

But I shake that thought cause I know it _never_ happens that way.

It always happens the same way, you slowly make your way over to me and my heart drops in my stomach everytime cause I finally think you want me...

But you don't, you ease past me and glide your long magical fingers down my back and make your way to the bar, teasing me.

It's part of the wicked game we play but it's time for it to come to a bissful end, I've reached my breaking point and you're driving me insane with lust.

Your perfect, I never knew such perfection even existed.

I turn and look at you, your siting on the stool with your legs spread wide, inviting me but I stay were I'm at dancing for you, running my fingers across my body.

You lean back with your drink in your hand, you sip it and relax and I know your enjoying the show, my body wants you and your eyes tell me you understand this.

Fucking hell, your eyes.

You have piercing soulful emerald green eyes with a golden swirl in them.

_You._

I wish I knew your name...

You run your nimble fingers threw your tousled unruly bronze hair and bite down on your full lips.

I moan, closing my eyes and running my hands across my breasts and you know I did it for you baby, and you obviously like what you see.

Sorry, your dick gave you away. It's nice to know how much I'm affecting you.

And with that I gain the courage I need.

I've got you right I want you, I make my way over to you in small strides.

I come to a complete stop in front of you, right between those legs.

You take me in slowly, starting with my seven inch black Manolos, up my legs, skimming over my hips, pausing at my breasts, lingering at my lips, then finally, you meet eyes.

I think my heart just stopped.

I lick my lips quickly but this motion doesn't go unnoticed by you, your eyes hawk over me, and a slow sinster smirk creeps on your lips.

Everybody wants you, thats a fact. In a blink of an eye you can have them all, but you don't cause I make it clear that I have what you so obviously need.

You snake your arms around my waist and pull me down on your lap.

Your warm breath fans on my face as you breathe...

And it's sin. And that's all you are, you fucking reek of it in the most wicked way.

I arch my back and moan causing your cock to rub against me.

Everything is so intense right now and I feel as if I'm about to pass out. You make the pain go away, but I know it will be back, it _always_ finds it's way back to me...

_'Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_  
><em>Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain<em>  
><em>I got my heart right here<em>  
><em>I got my scars right here'<em>

You press your fingers firmly against my back and rub your lips against mine which causes me to let out a strainful cry.

You push me into you more and weave one of your hands into my hair, pulling hard cause me pain, but I love it. I love _you. _You suck my bottom lip into your hot mouth as my eyes roll back. You let it go with a pop.

You lean over run your lips over my ear, "You need this don't you baby?" you whisper.

I nod hoping you'll just shut up and continue with our foreplay. I spread my fingers over your strong shoulders and slide them down your chest and my fingers meet the rough texture of your leather belt and the cool metal buckle. I slowly push my fingers up your shirt and I'm greeted with hot skin and toned abs. I rank my finger tips down your chest and you shudder, laying hot wet kisses down the column of my throat.

"Come dance with me..." I say grabbing you by the forearms but I don't think that's what you want to do.

You stand up pulling me up with you and I wrap my legs around your hips. You take us over to a corner and pin me to a wall.

You shove your tongue in my mouth causing me moan like the broken hearted whore I am. You flick it in and out and glide it across the roof of my mouth and I think I'm about to cum.

"Yes..." I moan encouraging you.

"Tell me your name," I pant in your ear. Your such a man of little words but hot damn if your actions didn't speak louder...

You shake your head, "I'll tell you when the time is right baby. I'll tell you right when your on the brink of cumming so you can scream out who you fucking belong too, do you understand?" You whisper, your voice is smooth and rich.

I lean in and press a lingering kiss to your lips letting you know just how much I_ understand_.

You smirk and put me down, you interlock our fingers and lead me to the center of the floor.

Your going to be the death of me, you wrap your fingers around my waist and we dance. It's slow and sensual.

I moan as you rock your hips back and fourth into my pussy, making me dripping mess.

You reach into your pocket and pull out a white pill, you hand it to me and I see it has a white dove on it.

"Take it baby, I fucking promise it will take away your pain," you says sucking hard on my neck. I want to please you so much so I do what you say, I slip the pill in my mouth and swallowed.

"Mmm," you breathe on my neck, "your such a good girl".

"For you," I breathe out, running my fingers threw your hair, as you nod and give me a dirty smile.

"Let me take you somewhere, Beautiful," you say, your eyes have gone from emerald green to onxy black. The way you look at me makes me shiver with need.

You lead me out the door and I'm ready to give you what you need, what _we_ need. I look back getting this odd feeling like it's the last time I'll be here.

I don't dwell on it, we walk to your car, letting the music trail behind us...

_'You always come to the party_  
><em>To pluck the feathers of all the birds<em>  
><em>You always come to the party<em>  
><em>On your knees<em>  
><em>I will not beg you please'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: let me know if you love it or hate it? I was thinking about writing one more chapter for this in EPOV about the rest of their night together, **

**Reivew please, it only takes a minute or two and they kinda mean the world to me...**

**P.S. I just wanted to let y'all know that 'Him' is obviously Edward and he already knows Bellla's name, mmm. **


	2. The Party: EPOV

**A/N: Took longer than I intended, I've been hella busy. **

**enjoy thoughhhh.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

You know I'm fucking here...

You can feel me and I love it, I enjoy teasing you and driving you insane with lust, your little pussy dripping for me.

You want me and goddamn I'd be a liar if I said the feeling wasn't mutal.

The strobe light and the smoke at this party is amplifying my high.

The drugs and liquior are taking a tole on me, making my heart race in my chest, sending me somewhere else, somewhere _dark_ and I want you to be there with me.

I brush past you, you shudder.

I'm very observant baby, so don't think I didn't notice.

You look like your about to combust from this game we play...

I make my way to the bar and sit back sipping my drink watching you dance for me.

Quite the tease you are...my little minx.

Your fucking beautiful.

_Bella..._

If you only knew how long I've wanted you.

But I don't tell you this, I make you think I don't know you, trust me when I say it's for the better.

It makes the game more..._thrilling_ for you.

I'm so hard at this point, my eyes hooded with lust.

You see this, you notice.

Good girl.

You make your way over to me, you think your winning but sadly sweetheart your nothing more then a pawn, this is my game and before the night is over I'm fairly sure you'll understand this as well.

I spread my legs for you, inviting you...you know this and accept.

I take you in slowly, savoring this beautiful moment.

I start with your fucking heels, glazing over your creamy pale legs, skimming over your hips, pausing at your tits, lingering at your lips, then finally, your eyes.

Deep chocolate orbs that pull me in a endless aybss of darkness.

Theirs so much emotion behind your eyes.

You need me. In a way I need you as well.

I pull you down on my lap.

Your desperate, and I'm more then willing to help with this predictament.

I breathe you in...

And it's twisted innocence. And that's what you are, you fucking reek of it in the most wicked way.

Before the night is over I'm going to make a sinner of you,

I can't feel a damn thing right now but I'ma touch you right.

I lean in and brush my lips across yours and you fucking love it. Don't you?

Your breathy moans confirm my thoughts.

I take control and you go wild,

clawing at me, you need more. I see this.

I'm going to ruin you, baby just wait...

I lean over and run my lips over your ear and whisper "You need this don't you, baby?"

You say something but I'm not listening, all I'm concerned about is that hot little mouth of yours.

I fuck your mouth with my tongue and mewl at the feeling, you want to know my name, don't you Bella? You want something to scream while I'm doing the things I'm doing to you.

And I will tell you, I promise, just not now.

When the time is right, when your losing your mind, when you become insane...then I'll tell you.

I lead you to the center of the floor and slip you a pill, I convince you it will take away the pain, and it will, baby. It'll take away the pain...in it's own way.

_**Insanity.**_

_**Insanity.**_

_**Insanity.**_

I pull you by your arm because I'm ready to leave, beacause it's time.

I look down at you as you look back at the door as we leave,

You look at me and your eyes are gazing into mine, you trust me, but fear me...

It turns me on to know I frighten you, but I won't hurt you, baby.

Your caught between fear and lust.

But it's to late for fear, cause I_ own_ you now, beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY OKAY SOOOOOO I lied, I need to make one more chapter, I really was going to finish this up in EPOV in two chapters but I just need to make another chapter...<strong>

**Reviews are love so please leave some.**

**Tell me what you think and tell me who's POV this should be in.**


End file.
